


Glimpses of What May

by UmiPryde



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gen, wondering what the future holds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiPryde/pseuds/UmiPryde
Summary: Rogue changed her own future by joining the x-men. She saved the world from Apocalypse. A visit to Irene leads to new visions to be interpreted. What awaits her now?





	Glimpses of What May

**Glimpses of What May**

 

The rain beats down relentlessly as Rogue makes her way up the familiar concrete path towards the covered porch of the house that had been the first place she had called home. She wiped her wet hair away from one side of her face before knocking loudly three times on the door.

Goosebumps began to form along Rogue's arm, but she ignored her body reacting to the weather and her slight apprehension. She had come here with her mind made up. There was no going back. The sky flashed as Irene opened the door. She was wearing a welcoming smile on her face. Rogue knew that even though Irene was blind, she probably already knew that she was at the door from a vision.

Irene was a mutant with the gift of premonition. A gift that Rogue wished to have for herself.

"Come in Rogue, I'm glad you came for a visit."

"I didn't-" Rouge began but cut herself off and instead smiled. "It's nice to be back," she replied stepping inside the house. Irene closed the door behind her. Then she and Rogue went and sat down in the living room. They sat for a few minutes with the sound of the pouring rain and cracking thunder filling the silence between them. Rogue was grateful for this as it gave her a few minutes to recollect her thoughts.

It was Irene who broke the silence.

"It's been awhile Rogue, I've missed you. But why have you come-"

"You know exactly why I came here," Rogue interrupted abruptly.

"Do I?" Irene questioned.

"Don't. I don't need anyone else trying to play with my head."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my-"

"Enough. I don't care," Rogue interrupted again, jumping up on her feet. "I only came here to-"

"Yes. I know," Irene interrupted. She stood up from her own chair and held out her hand. "Well go ahead then, I won't stop you."

Rogue began to reach out but stopped herself just short of touching Irene. She looked at her former caretaker hesitantly.

"No tricks."

"No tricks, I promise," Irene spoke to Rogue sincerely. Rogue stepped forward and touched Irene's hand.

Rogue was barely aware of their skin touching, as Irene's powers began affecting her immediately.

Irene's powers became hers, flowing through her consciousness making it appear to her senses that the room wasn't really there.

Instead surrounding her was a cemetery where several of her friends, though their appearance was much older, were gathered together.

Then the setting before her began to change and was replaced by another gathering of her friends, everyone was applauding and Rogue tried to turn her head to see at what but another vision faded into her conscious instead.

She's standing in a dark alley watching a tall building on fire close by. She was startled by screams and shouts she couldn't discern and then it was all gone, bringing her along side Kitty and Gambit in a fight against a sentinel with half the Institute in ruins behind it.  
Irene let her hand fall, Rogue only noticed from the loss of warmth at her hand.

Now Rogue was left to use the powers on her own. She concentrated her thoughts on them and focused on what she wanted to see most. What her own future path was to be. It was why she came here, she had spent months trying to figure out what she should do with her life. So many things had happened to her in the past year that she wanted answers and now she had the ability to try and get them. All she had to do was focus.

Just like the other times a sudden scene surrounded her, everything was fuzzy but Rogue kept her concentration. She recognized that she was inside the Mansion in the Cerebo room standing along side a much taller, muscular Cycolps and Colossus to her left. She looked to her right and saw Shadowcat, with short crop hair and a different uniform that showed her mid-drift, which Rogue couldn't help but smirk at. Nightcrawler was also there along with Iceman. They were all staring forward toward the control bay. Rogue looked there next. She was surprised to see a slender blonde woman standing in front of her with the Cerebro helmet on instead of either Jean or the Professor. But she quickly understood why one of them wasn't there by what the view screen was showing. There was no mistaking the owner of that head of flowing red hair. Rogue tried to walk forward to get a better look but the vision began to dissolve.  
_"Rogue, you know what I have to ask of you."_ Cyclops spoke up but his voice seemed so distant. Rogue tried to turn to him and ask him what, but the vision was leaving her.

"WAIT! NO! Not yet, this isn't what I wanted to see! What about me?" Rogue shouted as her surroundings seemed to melt away into Irene's living room. Rogue felt the release of the borrowed powers and sighed. There were so many questions in her head which was currently disoriented from the visions and borrowed power entering and leaving her body so rapidly.

"You came here for answers, I trust you got a few, even if they were, no doubt, replaced by more questions."

Rogue stood and stared at Irene, lost in her own thoughts.  
"You knew I wouldn't be able to find what I wanted, so why-"

"Because Rogue you need to realize that no matter what has happened, you can't change it. Just like you can't know the future. There are too many variables involved. What you glimpsed may not be possible tomorrow after the choices people made today."

"So what am I suppose to do now?"

"I wish I knew the answer for that, but the only one who can give one is you." Irene replied with a soft expression that told Rogue she was sincere. Rogue knew it was time to leave then. She had come here hoping for a quick and easy way out of her confusion and self doubts. She knew she'd be okay, it just wouldn't be today.

"Thanks." Rogue heads to the door. "Goodbye," She says over her shoulder and then she closes the door behind her.

Irene sat and listened to Rogue's footsteps fad into the sound of the rain fall.  
"Don't worry child, you'll find your new path soon enough."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted to fanfiction.net on 6/3/2009.)   
> Personally I wish the show had continued because those visions Xavier had at the end of the last episode gave the show some interesting foreshadowing. I always see the ending and wonder what each of the characters are thinking and where they will go from there. Rogue, in my opinion, would struggle, at least at the beginning as she recovers from fighting Apocalypse and basically saving the whole world by herself.


End file.
